Order Manipulation
Description Users of Order powers can sense, manipulate, or control order in the universe on a symbolic, physical, or conceptual level. Users of these powers can often recognize, by magic or innately, patters and structure, and control them, or use this to their advantage. This can occasionally extend to social or mental constructs as well. Other names for this power can include Harmony, Law, and Organisation. Common Powers Common powers held by Order manipulators are: *Absolute Command *Innate Authority *Probability Manipulation (usually associated with good luck) *Destiny and Synchronicity *Restoration (Mental and/or physical) *Precognition *Stability Manipulation *Serenity *Suppression of emotions As Order is often viewed as a fundamental force of the universe, being the opposite of chaos, users of these powers are typically very powerful. Depending on the extent of their power, they may be able to shape their destiny, or even the fundamental laws of the universe by manipulating the system on which it operates. However, since Order is often more concerned with the greater good at any cost, users of this power can come off as emotionally cold. Types These users typically come in 3 types. Type 1: Users of this type can recognize or sense underlying patterns in systems, social or physical constructs, or the universe. If they are able to manipulate the systems, it will be for minor feats such as sensing a disturbance in the system or bestowing luck on someone or themselves. May be able to verbally calm people, or be able to remain calm in stressful circumstances. Weak to and negated by Chaos Manipulation. Type 2: Users may be able to sense danger, and have heightened abilities to instill order in an area. People will feel naturally compelled to obey the user. Users may be able to project an aura of serenity, typically strong enough to calm a riot. May be able to make slight changes to a system, such as easily redirecting traffic to make it more orderly. They may even be able to ensure safety for those around them in dangerous situations, such as a building collapse or intense combat through causality manipulation. Can be negated by Chaos Manipulation. If their emotions get the better of them, their powers can be crippled. 'Type 3: ' The user is powerful enough to manipulate order on a cosmic scale, able to manipulate fundamental laws of the universe such as time, gravity, or even conservation of energy. If sufficiently powerful, they may have absolute authority or omniscience. May be unable to feel any emotion or desire, making them the polar opposite of chaos. Chaos users may be able to bring them down to normal power levels. Common Secondary Powers *Authority (varying levels) *Atomic Vision *Immunity to Manipulation/Persuasion *Ability to see the truth *Unshakable Willpower Weaknesses and Limitations *Can be emotionally cold or void *Can be negated or harmed by Chaos powers *If their emotions get the better of them, they are less powerful *Making something orderly does not necessarily make it better *Will often be stubborn Users Category:Powers and Abilities